Elevator
by Itachi Saru
Summary: É Natal e há algo a ser feito. Para o desafio da Akatsuki dos Fanfictions.


Bakuman pertence a Shonen Jump, Ohba Tsugumi, Obata Takeshi.

Elevator

"Saiko, ele acabou de ligar."

"Nossa, na noite de Natal?"

"É. Já passo aí."

"Ok."

Era engraçado como enxergavam as coisas da mesma forma. Fechou o celular já na calçada.

Cena de cinema. Ele saía às ruas e, bem na hora em que punha os pés no asfalto, começava a nevar.

A rua estava calma e o cheiro era de refeições caseiras. Não havia muitos jovens na vizinhança, então era quase normal que passassem, de fato, aquele dia com os familiares.

Caminhava calmamente até o fim da longa rua para que virasse e chegasse à casa de Saiko. Ajeitou os óculos, que estavam escorregando pelo nariz, e colocou os fones sobre as orelhas.

Estranhou o silêncio e continuou, sem se recordar se tinha marcado um encontro com alguém. Se tivesse, decerto Miyoshi o mataria.

Mashiro sentou-se na calçada e abriu o celular procurando por algumas palavras. A caixa de entrada estava, porém, vazia, e não sentia vontade de escrever qualquer coisa para receber em troca algumas risadas e carinhas.

Conforme se escreviam, sentiu o vazio daquilo tudo. De estarem a alguns minutos de trem de distância e, mesmo assim, não poderem olhar-se nos olhos.

Virou-se para cima.

"Você foi rápido."

"Estou inspirado", respondeu. Logo após, um sorriso.

Estendeu as mãos para ajudá-lo a levantar, pensando no motivo da própria inspiração.

"Escreve, então."

"Se o fizer, sairá uma novela."

"Escreve, vai. Aí me deixa ler depois."

Levantou-se com uma forcinha e passou à frente dele, virando a cabeça para trás e sorrindo também.

Divertido, deu alguns passos mais velozes para alcançá-lo. Ainda olhando para a frente, iniciou uma conversa.

"E a Azuki?"

"Continua em Hachioji."

"Ah."

Haviam perguntado e respondido esse mesmo diálogo por toda a semana. Deviam arranjar novos assuntos.

"Você acha que ele vai querer o manuscrito que fizemos?"

"Não sei. Ele anda gostando dos últimos."

"É."

"Você não sente medo das idéias acabarem?"

"Bom, em shonen mainstream as idéias já devem ter acabado. É tudo reciclagem."

"Você tem razão. Tenho que parar de me preocupar com essas coisas. O nosso foco agora é conseguir uma série."

"Pra depois ter um anime e a Azuki dublar."

"É."

Saiko estava distante. Toda vez que _ela_ era o assunto, a conversa se rompia.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saiko?"

"Não, nada."

Desde a última fala, enquanto esperavam o trem na estação, não conversaram mais. Não precisavam de palavras e elas nem eram suficientes. Apenas os olhos abertos.

Partindo da estação de trem, eram necessários alguns minutos de caminhada antes de chegar ao prédio da Jump.

"Olá, Yamada-san."

"Boa noite, garotos", cumprimentou o porteiro.

Era véspera de Natal e, mesmo que não fosse um feriado oficial, o prédio onde aquela multidão entrava e saía todos os dias encontrava-se vazio. Todas as lâmpadas estavam apagadas, com exceção de uma. Era a sala do Sr. Hattori.

_Tin dun! _os garotos entravam no elevador e, depois de um tempo olhando para as paredes e comunicados aos funcionários nela grudados, resolveram se encarar. Como que automaticamente, iniciaram a brincadeira do riso e, naturalmente, depois de meio minuto já não agüentavam mais gargalhar.

_Tin dun!_ e a porta se abriu no último andar. Sr. Hattori os esperava para discutir o enredo dos projetos e admirava-se com a rápida evolução dos dois.

"Em suma, estou impressionado."

"Obrigado, Hattori-san. Sem o senhor como editor, não melhoraríamos em nada."

"Sim, senhor. Obrigado por criticar e acreditar na gente."

"Sem problemas. Vocês querem comer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado. Minha família está esperando por mim."

"E a minha quase-namorada também deve estar em algum lugar passando frio."

"Olha a distração, hein!", brincou, provocando riso nos dois e nele mesmo. "Bom, sendo assim, eu vou guardar tudo aqui. Feliz Natal pra vocês dois."

"Pro senhor também."

Satisfeitos, então, fizeram o caminho de volta ao elevador, que permanecia no mesmo andar.

_Tin dun!_ e um seguinte silêncio. Estavam frente a frente, nos extremos da cabine.

Estavam felizes com o próprio progresso. Nem parecia que só havia passado pouco mais de um ano desde o roubo do caderno de Saiko, promessas e uma entrega de chaves. O estúdio era praticamente sua casa e a escola era uma perda de tempo (sempre fora).

"O que você vai fazer com a Miyoshi?"

"Não sei bem."

"Não disse que iam sair?"

"Meh..."

Akito deu um passo e encostou-se na parede de Mashiro. Pôs a mão direita sobre a testa e empurrou a franja para trás.

"Saiko."

Enquanto Mashiro virava seu rosto em resposta, removeu a mão do cabelo, transferindo-a para o dele, deslizando desde a orelha até a nuca, aproximando-se.

Durante aquele rápido momento, pôde admirar os olhos castanhos de Shujin sem a interferência dos óculos, antes que eles se fechassem com o leve toque dos lábios.

_Tin dun!_

Ali, naquele elevador de portas abertas, tinham certeza de que eram apenas garotos sozinhos. Shujin e Saiko, sem Akito, Mashiro, luzes e celulares.

Sr. Yamada cochilava em frente aos telefones e câmeras (da sala da edição e a do elevador), sendo acordado pela campainha do interfone do portão.

"Feliz Natal!" desejou, com os olhos cansados.

"Feliz Natal." E pularam, juntos, o degrau para a calçada, em direção de casa.

-

N/A: E aqui vai uma fic de Natal atrasada. Bakuman, porque foi o que eu li e adorei nessas férias. OMG, Shujin is love. Quero um pra mim.

Eu, particularmente, não gosto da Miyoshi e tenho medo do Saiko sair perdendo com a Azuki, embora também não goste dele tanto quanto gosto do Akito, seus cabelos loiros, fone de ouvido, maneira legal de andar (como eu imagino), e óculos vermelhos. Ah, quanto aos olhos castanhos, eu inventei. Não me recordo das páginas coloridas, mas acho que ele é assim. Aliás, eu adoro o cabelo fininho e loiro quando o cara empurra pra trás com os dedos separados caindo. Costumo reparar nessas coisas e estou na fase cabelo loiro (Marty McFly de _De volta para o futuro_, Ralph do livro de _Senhor das Moscas_).

Tentei enfatizar os apelidos na narração só quando eu me referia ao pensamento de um deles sobre o outro, e também o quanto a convivência deles torna automático a compreensão de um pelo outro quando eliminei os "ele disse" depois das falas deles.

Outra coisa: eu leio em inglês no bendito OneManga, e lá eles não usam sufixos, então não soube onde usar, portanto só tem "–san" nos "Sr.". E lá, eles traduzem a fase pré-manuscrito como "name", que eu não faço idéia de como é em português, então não usei. Se alguém souber traduzido, por favor fale na review.

Essa, por mais que não pareça, foi uma fic resposta ao terceiro desafio da comunidade da Akatsuki dos Fanfictions, na qual eu atuo como uma das betas. O ambiente escolhido foi 'elevador'. Se vocês precisarem de betas ou quiserem participar de desafios, é só ir lá. O link está no meu profile.

Acho que é essa é a maior nota da história. Me desculpem por isso.

Agradecimentos à Gy, que está betando pra mim. Ficarei eternamente grata se receber reviews. O fandom parece bem vazio.

Revivendo uma campanha antiga da Nanda: faça feliz uma imbecil. Deixe uma review! E rezem pra Bakuman ter votos e não ser cancelado.

Feliz 2009, Ita.


End file.
